


I Have to Protect My Heart.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen a lot of stories where Carmilla is the one to leave Laura in the middle of the night. So I changed it up. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have to Protect My Heart.

_You wake up alone in the dorm, it doesn't bother you though, you knew Laura had morning classes. You stretch slightly before curling yourself around her yellow pillow. Even now, when you have Laura to fall asleep with, you still steal her pillow. With a smile on your lips and Laura's sent in your nose, you fall back to sleep for a few hours. Laura will be home for lunch like she always is._

_The next time you wake up, it's to insistent knocking at the door. You plan on ignoring who ever it is, that is until you hear LaFontaine calling your name frantically on the other side. You drag yourself out from Laura's bed and open the door. LaFontaine pushes their way into the room and begins looking around. You ask them what their looking for. The answer they give you is not the one you were expecting._

_Laura. You tell them she should be home soon for lunch. They give you a strange look before explaining that Laura had missed all her classes, some student's had even seen her leaving campus. Fear strikes in your heart at LaFontaine's words. With the new information you begin taking in your surroundings better. Laura's TARDIS mug is gone, her clothes that were thrown carelessly on your bed are gone._

_You search the rest of the room.Only your stuff remains. Laura was gone. She left you. You always knew you and Laura couldn't last forever. She was human, you were a vampire. Laura had a life to live. You just always thought it would be you that snuck away in the middle of the night. Not Laura. You notice your phone flashing with a new message from Laura._

_You're almost too scared to listen to what she has to say. With a shakey hand, you pick up your phone and press play. The moment Laura's voice hit's your ears, you close your eyes to stop the tears from falling. You shake your head gently as she sit back down on the edge of Laura's bed. Letting her words fill your head, blocking everything else you. You don't even notice that LaFontaine left. Your too focused on Laura's voice._

_"Carmilla, I love you, and I'm sorry for taking the cowards way out. I couldn't stand the idea of you doing to me what I've done to you, it's selfish I know, but I know out time will come to an end one day. I am sorry, I love you more than I'll ever love anyone else, even if you don't believe that, it's true. Please never forget me, I'll always hold you in my heart. You were supposed to be my forever. I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from. I just feel kinda angsty and writing Hollstein angst comes easy to me. I'm sorry!


End file.
